


Fifty, fifty.

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame and Jin agree to share Yuichi. Ueda trolls them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty, fifty.

**Author's Note:**

> Random crack, written on 29.05.2007. I don't even know what I'm babbling on about.

"Nakamaru! Let's go for dinner!"  
  
"Ah, I-" Before Yuichi could answer Jin, Kame interrupted.  
  
"No way, it's totally unfair that you've been taking up all of his free time. I don't care, he's going out with me today."  
  
"No, he's not. He's going for dinner with me."  
  
"And who are you to decide? I said he's going out with me. He's already been out with you every other day he didn't have filming the past week."  
  
"But you've had him all to yourself for six months! Of course I deserve to claim back my share!"  
  
"It's your own fault you were away for six months! And whoever said that you can claim back any share?!"  
  
"Of course it's implicit! Since we agreed to share him 50-50, then of course I'm entitled to claim back my six months. So I should have him all to myself for the next six months."  
  
"Don't go around throwing words like 'implicit.' I did not agree to anything like that. He's going out with me today."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
Yuichi eyes followed the tennis-match war of words, wondering when it was a good time to interrupt. At least they haven't gone to the stage where they asked him to choose. Just then, there was a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Oi, Nakamaru. Wanna go shopping?"  
  
Glancing back at the ongoing 'battle', Yuichi weighed his options, or rather chances of survival if he actually tried to stop the argument. Hmm. Oh well.  
  
"Ii yo."  
  
Minutes later, Koki opened the dressing room door only to be faced by his two bandmates who just realised something was amissed.  
  
"Koki! Where's Yuichi?!"  
  
Koki shuddered at his two bandmates who were glaring at him like he had stolen their toy. Well, they did kind of have their toy stolen, but it wasn't his fault!  
  
"Eh, I saw him go off with Tat-chan on my way back here."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Chikuso! The traitor!"

* * * * *

Yuichi was slouched on the dressing room sofa, looking exhausted.... and in some pain.  
  
"Akanishi, it's all your fault Yuichi's so tired." Kame scolded. "Stupid Jin."  
  
"What? I had to make up for lost time right?" Jin said innocently.  
  
"Did you have to do it so many times, baka? Poor Yuichi."  
  
"Don't talk as if it's not your fault too. Why don't _you_ let him rest?"  
  
"I'm not the one that's causing him pain! You're the maniac that's tired him out."  
  
"I thought it was Koichi-kun who tired him out." Tatsuya commented as he walked by the trio.  
  
Jin and Kame stared in horror.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yuichi, did you cheat on me?!"  
  
"Yu-chan?! How could you?"  
  
"Wha-?" Yuichi looked up in panic, as he was being shaken awake. "What? What?"  
  
Koki and Junno both looked at Tatsuya.  
  
"What? I meant from working on the drama. Who knew they would both take it the wrong way?"

* * * * *


End file.
